American High School
by mamacita uchiha
Summary: Drarry story with Mpreg later on harry is going to hogwarts which is a private school in the US LOTS of hot detailed drarry action AU hogwarts in america... sirius sends harry to hogwarts so he can better use his somewhat hermione-ish intellect to full capacity and he brings draco along in strange but enchanting ways
1. Chapter 1

American High School

Summary:Harry was having a rather grand time with his boyfriend of a year a muggle-born wizard named Themoniel Monticello from Arezzo, Toscana, Italy, Europe and Harry had to leave him and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry a private school in Atlanta,Georgia,USA because his Oh-So-thoughtful godfather Sirius Black had sent in an application for him and due to his excellent accomplishments, his IQ, and his well-accredited blood magic what with him being the direct cross-heir of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor HP/DM and Mpreg in the later parts of the store.

Disclaimer: I do not own- though I wish I did- the character of harry potter. They belong to the master, J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>September 3,2011 4 pm Saturday<p>

He stepped into the airport in Atlanta, Georgia with a feeling of dread. His Boyfriend, Themoniel said that his rather brief period of schooling there before they had met was great. the parties were a legend et cetera et cetera blah-blah-blah. Well quite frankly didn't give a flying fuck about all the rat's arse he was gushing about.

He wanted to be in his boyfriend's arms making passionate love, planning their future together amongst other important things in life but that would prove to be a difficult feat when they were a world apart,something was going to change drastically he just knew it. He blew out a sigh and met the transporter so he could get settled before school the Monday.

So, you know his name and all that now on to the rest. his style was unique he was what muggles referred to as emo. His personality was as faceted as a diamond that refracts internally to sparkle. Many would say what could a young guy like him possibly know about love but then he was no ordinary boy; to top of his extraordinary-ness he had the figure of a developing girl and enough feminine wiles to turn even straight guys into brainless twats and thats where his first problem at Hogwarts began with the HIPS and the ARSE.

September 5,2011 7:55 am Monday

He walked into the hallway in a pair of second skin skinny jeans, a muscle shirt, his shoulder-length hair was down and he felt confident though lost. He stood there for a brief moment just looking around and as he was about to take a step he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine as a hand connected with his arse that was still sore from the frantic love-making of a few nights before. He spun around to start swearing like a French sailor when someone tapped him on the shoulder he prayed for an aneurysm but when none started he sighed in exasperation and spun yet again to be met with what was obviously considered a human principal that looked like an overstuffed, overgrown, overfed pig on human hormones and steroids.

"Hi I'm the principal Dr.," the mutant pig cheered? at him  
>"Hi Harry Potter the new student," he said in a deliberately slow manner to ensure that the U.B.I(unidentified Blubbering Idiot) understood and apparently it did because it started rattling off the oh so great things about the school trying his darnedest to impress Harry but its pity that the U.B.I didn't know that all that could impress Harry at the moment was if his fat arse weighed less than a baby elephant which hit had a strange familial resemblance to. Harry wasn't being obnoxious but if anyone saw the mass of biological waste matter in the night they would have had quite a fright justifiably.<p>

He went on to his classes where after the first five minutes his first lesson was learnt. In Europe his IQ of 165 on the Stanford-Binet scale and 198 on the Cattell scale was appreciated but here in the US it was not so. From then on he kept his trap shut in his classes unless spoken to directly. Because he was such a smart arse he was infinitely bored in his classes so he busied himself with the task of siphoning out the guys who were available for his one night stand disposal and he found plenty to keep him occupied. the straight guys took an instant liking to him because he didnt pose a threat to the already stiff pussy competition.

After about six weeks he found his circle and started to fit in. His relationship with Themy however was declining because over the course of those six weeks the phone conversations got shorter and the time between each phone call got longer which was ridiculous considering they were in love but such are the feckless fleeting emotions of us humans. By week6,day42, they broke up rather violently when Harry heard someone moaning in the background because Themy had the audacity to be fucking them and talking to him on the phone of all the perverted heartless things to do and right after they broke up on the phone just before he hung up he heard Themy cum. Harry knew he had come because he had the most erotic moan that would slip out before he swore and shuddered violently before he went limp.

Harry hung up that day and cried himself to sleep everynight walking up the next morning worn and red-eyed for the next four months.

* * *

><p>February 4, 2012 Saturday<p>

After pouring out his soul in tears for the past 4 months he decided to move on NOT DATE but move on.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy was in fact the sexiest boy at Hogwarts, apart from Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini of course which made the girls bitter because the three aforementioned chart-toppers were all gay which didn't know about the other two, he was Harry's lab partner in all the science 'classes' he had and he was overly friendly falling over himself to dote on harry's every whim which Harry found very nauseating as he was but a mere acquaintance.

Harry's POV

* * *

><p>At lunch I decided to talk to my female BF Hermione Jean Granger, she was my psychologist and beacon in romantic affairs. Before I spoke she started to squeal like an idiot and I rose a brow puzzled until I felt a shadow fall over me, I turned and looked up simultaneously praying for a miracle but it seemed merlin ha a sense of humor right then because i had looked up into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.<br>I discreetly rolled my eyes hen got ready to carry on with my conversation but my bimbo of a best friend was awestruck. I groaned in displeasure, this was absolutely ludicrous. Draco cleared his throat in a superior fashion then firmly asked whether he could speak to me yay or nay. I answered in the affirmative with a sugary tone while balling a fist.

We went under a tree **away** from Hermione. He stuttered inarticulately for a few seconds before I glared at him and told him to spit out what he had to say and then I wish I hadn't because apparently i was being asked out on a date.

"um you know.. um Harry.."

"cut to the chase Malfoy I got better things to do than stand around listlessly while you struggle to articulate meaningful sentences to have an intellectual conversation. No offence"

"None taken. Are you seeing anyone Harry?"

"No I'm not why .. would.. you .. care...? oh I see.." I finished in realization.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"No offense, AGAIN, but I thought you were straight? Did the other straight guys put you up to this? Listen just tell them you did it OK, you dont really have to do it I wont rat you out so..." I didn't get to finish my ranting as he planted one on me. And my body responded, damn it, my mind was telling me no but my body was telling me yes my body, oh my sex-deprived body melted like warm butter. He pulled away slowly and I grabbed and kissed him again. I moaned into the kiss as his hands, oh those big hands that were slightly roughened from quidditch ran over the soft flesh that was on my lower back. By then i was ready to fuck him, I'm a sex-junkie who hasn't had sex in approximately 6 months I was badly in need broken-heart aside and he looked,smelled,tasted and felt so disastrously good that i just lost it.

He broke the kiss again trying to talk reason into my sex-clouded mind and I just stood there like a befuddled idiot not hearing a word all that my mind was processing was the way that the pink muscle slip between those sexy pink plump kiss-swollen lips wetting them before disappearing and I almost drooled that was so hot. I snapped out of the sex-induced trance then i ran off and went to the boys shower room and took an ice cold shower which helped albeit minimally put on a polo shirt and a slack but close-fitting beach-bum knee-high shorts. I went to the next class the wizard form of muggle chemistry what an irony if ever there was one. Curse the gods that be because there was Dray rumpled,sexy,husky,tasty... I think I should really pay attention to what this month's topic is even though I know it already genius that I am. I tried to ignore him i really did but his hand started rubbing up my thigh and then they started to wander to dangerous grounds. I felt my dick jump and I gasped,my eyes rolled back into my head in bliss. He raked his nails on top of my shorts above my growing erection and I moaned a tad too loud and a few heads spun around to look at me but my face had already switched from bliss to grimace while i head my head giving the impression that I had a mild headache he told me to be quiet and i nodded meekly because i didn't him to stop. I gripped the edge of my table and bit back a moan Oh Sweet Sweet Merlin's Beard, this should stop, this was sin but it felt so good. I felt my muscles lock up and the tension began to coil as I bucked helplessly against his hand, I felt warm and gooey right then.

He squeezed my crotch and I almost fell off the stool as pleasure zinged through me. I was panting and my skin was starting to sheen with sweat. I wanted to say stop but i didn't have to because he stopped just as turned and asked me a question. I answered hoarsely. he rose a brow at the gruffness of my voice before he continued with his lecture. I looked at Draco and he was smirking and before I could glare at him my cock was in his mouth I gripped the table so hard it cracked I gripped his head with my free hand holding it in place while bucking into his mouth before he grabbed my hips holding me place while he teased me I almost cried because I wanted to moan but I had to keep a straight face so as to not arouse suspicion and he was there I was gonna come and he knew it because just as I was about to fall off the precipice he stopped and pulled away. He had left me hanging. And I was gonna pay him back for it, the bitch, he was smiling like the cat who got the cream while I was a shivering emotional mess. I took out a muggle pen and started t o lick and tongue it suggestively and he just stared at my mouth as my pink tongue did little twirls and spins that I normally did when I was giving oral sex and I saw him take huge gulps of air and he was turned to the point where he was bucking on his stool and I wasn't touching him well not literally because i charmed the pen so it felt like my mouth was on his cock when it wasn't and he was getting closer and closer to an orgasm I sucked at the tip of the pen with a final pop before I stopped and rubbed the pen. I turned to the teacher putting down the pen forgetting to remove the charm.

A little later while we both sat at the back feeling uncomfortable with our erections I sli him a piece of paper with my address. Six weeks later we became an item

* * *

><p>March 17th,2012<p>

I was at Draco's home in his room, his parents were downstairs and we were supposed to be studying but somehow we got side tracked. we were kissing not with sexual tension but kissing all the same and then hands started roaming and soon i had love marks all over my neck as i moaned wantonly. Clothes became scattered all over the floor he placed butterfly kisses all over my body nibbling on my nipples causing goosebumps to form. I trembled as I grew weak and all i could do was lay back and take the assault helplessly, willingly, desperately. I suddenly found strength then switched positions playing the tempter well. I licked down his torso taking of his pants while I did, he gripped the sheet his knuckles white as my cheek brushed pass his dick. I smirked pass the frustration sucking three fingers before finger fucking my ass preparing my self sucked the top of his dick till his eyes rolled back. I lubricated us and slowly let him penetrate me and moaned as he slid pass the ring of muscles at my entrance. H e went in all the way, to the hilt and I felt my eyes cross then roll back in bliss. he hoisted me in the air his dick hovering at my entrance before he slammed back into me letting out a guttural moan, i almost came as he hit my g-spot, i became warm and supple, pliant under his ministrations he continued to slam into me making me sob in pleasure hard and fast tears came to my eyes as i basked in the pleasure my muscles started bunching with the tension. I was screaming now loud enough to wake the dead the smooth friction almost unbearable the hits on my prostate explosive, i was in heaven i could die now, my breath hitched as i came my was convulsing around Draco's cock pulling him to the free fall with me as stars exploded behind my eyes. Draco came so hard i thought my stomach would have been realigned i fell into a limp heap on top of him panting then i remembered that i was just screaming making everyone within a one mile radius know that i was being fucked and i was thoroughly enjoying it.

"shit draco your parents know your gay right?" i exclaimed.

" yeah sure they do" he answered easily

" i was worried that they hadn't known and just found out from my loud sex kittenish behavior.'

" oh yeah?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

" no Draco we just fin- oh that felt so gooood, no no no drac- noyes oh fuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkk!" i sputtered as Draco thrusted into me 2 more times and round two started, then , i got up and ran for the dreser Draco was behind and he hitched one of my legs unto the dresser and proceeded to fuck my brains out. After we were thru there i fell to the floor in a limbless heap


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usual disclaimers …..blah blah blah finally here isn't it I know y'all love the first one and I need a beta somebody explain the process please it'll be appreciated better yet the fannie who suggested it why don't you be my beta I'm serious. You all should watch bones who hasn't watched it and who did don't you just love it she finally got pregnant for booth and I must say that booth's soldiers are marching if u get what I mean bc378 u got your wish YewXXsukXXballzXX be my beta and yes Ellie I know that Hogwarts is in England that's a redundant question everyone knows that all the reviews are really appreciated and they encourage me to continue writing - . - … anyways I'm done talkin for now here's chapter two.

(Flash back)

And round two started, then, I got up and ran for the dresser. He hitched my leg up on the dresser and proceeded to fuck my brains out. After we were thru with round two I fell to the floor in a limbless heap.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

I dragged myself to the bathroom and rolled into the tub turning on the bath. I let the water beat against my highly sensitized skin and before I knew it I had a boner AGAIN. Themy came in to see my hard on and bloody smirked, the imbecile, saying;

'I'm ready if you are ...'

'Draco no... I'm not supposed to still be hot for you is something wrong did you put a spell on me….'

'Harry it's alright your body is just sensitive and the water beating against your skin got you a hard on.'

'You are too sexy.'

Take a bath and let's get you in bed so we can rest.'

I pouted, I was starting to warm to the idea of a round three but right now I could barely locomote muchless have another go at sex. So I nodded meekly before I let him bathe me and I bathe him then we went under the covers naked and slept soundly. Draco's parents looked in on us and smiled? I opened my eyes in sync with the shutting of the door looking at the inanimate object with confusion. They liked the fact that their son had gay sex in their house it seems but hey who am I to judge?

I awoke the next morning to find Draco looking at me with a brilliant "I just got laid" grin. I glared at him then proceeded to get ready for school borrowing some of Draco's dress robes for it. I told my "MOM" where I was; got my books for school then left. School seemed to end quickly that day; because before we could get comfortable it was time to go home. We were fondling each other in the car and as we reached the Malfoy household we apparated to our room and clothes disappeared with the snap of fingers I was on the bed on my back and Draco on top of me; in less than 5 seconds all coherent thought vanished, I heard my breathless moans as they slipped from a parched throat through plump wet kiss-swollen lips.

I whimpered, moaned, swore, clung, touched, kissed, nipped, rocked, and shrieked: I did everything as I felt Draco touch me everywhere wanted to say something maybe I didn't have to or I already did because he took me and I soared. My back arched off the bed, what I wouldn't give to make this moment last forever but it didn't because our bodies were too weak to hold on to the thrill of the ride and then it hit like a rush of adrenalin in your moment of desperation and I screamed more, louder than I was already screaming and I knew I'd be hoarse. Draco's eyes rolled back as a shudder racked our bodies from the orgasm. I went limp but I was soon horny again and in need of another round he slid out of me and I moaned in displeasure at the feeling of no longer being full.

He rubbed my body brushing pass my core heightening my need making me feel murderous because of the torture. I was trembling violently from the force of it, maybe I should just tell him to bloody fuck me already but I lost my voice as he touched a particular point on my body making me stiffen with pleasure; he nibbled, kissed, licked, touched, and palmed every sensitive sweat-slick inch of my alabaster skin. Reckless that's how I felt, I was reaching the point where I would beg him for it and that's something I've never done.

DRACO'S POV

I kissed his entrance making him shudder and I felt so powerful then I could see that I had him almost on his knees….. it was erotic to say the least he pushed against my face and I grabbed his hips steady then stabbed my tongue into his tight convulsing hole making him wetter, slicker and more sweaty than before the mewls he made the whimpers the gasps the shuddering it was such a turn on that if I had died right now I'd be happy. He came again doing the sexiest little half scream that he usually made when he came I drove into him and I almost melted the exquisite the pleasure turned my brain to mush I lost all sense of propriety and decorum gripping the body that surrounded me with the delicious heat a little tighter.

I set a pace 10 shallow, 9 shallow 1 deep, 8 shallow 2 deep, 7shallow 3 deep,…1 shallow 9 deep, 10 deep then I'd reverse it till I thought for sure I'd combust and ignite Harry too soon he pushed against me and I stopped moving. He looked at me wantonly before impaling himself on my crotch and I felt myself choke we came and it was a glorious feeling.

We fell asleep soon after and then in the middle of my sleeping I shifted and felt the heat so I started to impale the heat source soon he woke up and went for round three someone must have spelled us because we weren't suppose to be jumping each other like this for I couldn't help but respond. We went to school the next morning and harry decided to stay away from me today and for a few days after to refresh his photographic memory of the need to know notes so he could pass his S.A.T's like he would have failed anyway. We both planned on a university after high school not college so we both had to step up our performance academically from excellent to phenomenal.

HARRY'S POV

I started tutoring as a way of re- enforcing what was learnt just as Mr. Thorpe an avuncular figure in my life had suggested. I spoke to my students in a didactic tone showing that there was no time to be foolhardy. Soon concepts that were misinterpreted and/ or misunderstood were understood and we sounded like true medi-wizards and –witches in our intellectual debates and conversation giving each other food for thought as well as voicing opinions on important happenings through medical history.

That's all folks….. the other day I went into KFC and saw this dude who looked real cute with his hoodie on but the minute he took it off he had a strong resemblance to Ferb so one of ma fwennies hollered "Hey Ferb" at him and he looked but, you know, what really made us crack up was the fact that his friend had a rather strong resemblance to Phineas it was hilarious we had a field day.

Pick up lines that are so crappy it's laughable/.. I don't encourage plagiarism so I got it from- .com/

Are you a parking ticket? (What?) You got fine written all over you.

I'm invisible. (Really?) Can you see me? (Yes) How about tomorrow night?

You can fall off a building, you can fall out a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me.

I have never had a dream come true until the day that I met you.

You look life my first wife! (How many have you had?) None.

Do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot?

I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no. So what's it gonna be?

Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is really kicking.

Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?

Like the sheets on your bed I want cover you with love.

Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.

Hi, I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no.

I hope your day is as radiant as your smile.

You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae.

You know what? Your eyes are the same color as my Porsche.

Turn to the girl sitting next to you at the bar and say... "I'm not really this tall...I'm sitting on my wallet."

This is a test of the emergency pickup line service. Beeeeeeeeeep. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pickup line.

I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out.

Did you fart, 'cause you blow me away!


End file.
